Communication networks include wired and wireless networks. Example wired networks include the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) and the Ethernet. Example wireless networks include cellular networks as well as unlicensed wireless networks that connect to wired networks. Calls and other communications may be connected across wired and wireless networks.
Long Term Evolution (LTE) is a wireless communication standard that is standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) as a major fourth generation (4G) communication standard. In LTE, a user equipment (UE) can transmit data and/or control information to the base station on a PUSCH. In some cases, hybrid automatic repeat request (HART) technology can be used in PUSCH transmissions for error correction.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.